


Crazy

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is in the middle of a Spike/Angel sandwich. Darn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

  
[Crazy](http://wesleyfanfiction.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=962) by [Robin tCJ](http://wesleyfanfiction.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=189)  


  
Summary: PWP  
Categories: Fanfiction > Multiple Characters:  Angel  
Genres:  Slash  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 1286 Read: 2400  
Published: June 21, 2005 Updated: June 21, 2005 

Crazy by Robin tCJ

Spike pushes Wes down against the pillows, holding him there by his shoulders. He grins over Wes at Angel, who smirks back before leaning down and running his tongue along Wes' jaw. Wes gives a full body shiver, tapering into a gasp as Angel's tongue runs down his neck, his chest, his belly, and dips into his navel.

Spike holds him down like iron shackles. Wes certainly wouldn't leave the bed if he were mobile, but he'd like to move, to writhe under Angel's touch. When Spike leans down to take his mouth, Wes kisses him ravenously, moaning into his mouth as Angel sucks in Wes' cock.

Angel doesn't linger, instead pulling off with a barely audible slurp, and tonguing his way down Wes' balls, licking the crease of groin and thigh, then down even further until his tongue is fluttering, maddeningly, against Wes' entrance.

Wes whimpers into Spike's mouth, trying to lift his hips against Spike's hand. Angel slips his tongue inside, stretching and wetting, pressing it as deeply as he can, before sliding back up Wes' body and slowly, gently, pressing inside.

The burn and pull makes Wes tremble and bite at Spike's lips more vigorously.

Then Angel begins to move.

Angel's thrusts are shallow at first, the slick stutter-slide of allowing Wes to adjust to his size. Wes is panting, breathing hard against Spike's mouth, already wanting the deep full-bodied loving he knows from experience that Angel's capable of, but Angel seems to want to tease him. He keeps his thrusts shallow and slow.

In, out, in, out, in.

Wesley's definitely going insane. Spike lets go of his hips, his shoulders, but takes his hands and holds them above his head, pressing them against the pillow. Wesley takes advantage of his freedom, pressing *up*, trying to get Angel deeper, faster, but Angel's no novice, and manages to move in exactly the same way Wes does, keeping the rhythm steady and slow. It's driving Wes crazy, that no matter how he tries to shift his body or throw Angel off his rhythm to get him to *fuck* him already, Angel keeps teasing him. Wes whimpers.

Spike knows that if he lets go of Wes' hands, one will grab Angel and try to pull him in harder, and the other will go to Wes' own cock to try and get his relief that way. He's not letting go, but he does let one hand trail down Wes' chest, a light, feathery touch, down to his belly and his cock, just running his finger tips up and down the angry flesh, teasing Wes all the more.

"Please, Angel, Spike, please, God, fuck me," Wes moans on one breath, and although Spike loves to hear the sound of his begging, he knows that if he lets Wes speak, both he and Angel will give in, and it'll be over too soon.

So he lets go of Wes' cock and slides over, straddling Wes' chest and dragging the leaking head of his cock over the panting man's open lips. Wes groans, and Spike pushes in, slowly.

Wes' tongue immediately wraps around him, and Spike lets out a quiet groan of his own.

"I do love his mouth," he says conversationally over his shoulder to Angel, though his voice isn't as steady as he'd like.

Angel lets out a chuckle. "He is pretty good at that, isn't he?" Angel's voice is frustratingly steady, even though his cock is still spearing slowly into Wes' body in the same slow rhythm.

Spike lets out another groan at a slight scrape of teeth and an enthusiastic suck, thrusting in a little faster.

"And you love to do it, don't you, Wes?" Angel says a little louder. Wes moans his agreement.

Spike bends down, over Wes' head, and lets himself move a little faster, a little deeper, really taking control of Wes' mouth. Wes manages to keep up, sucking and swallowing and fluttering his tongue in time with Spike's movements.

Angel reaches a hand out and runs it over Spike's flanks, pressing the pad of his thumb against Spike's perineum, against his hole, and Spike moans, relaxing a little so Angel's thumb can slip inside.

Spike let his backward thrusts become a little faster, trying to get Angel's thumb deeper inside. He knew they were teasing Wes, though, so Angel wouldn't make him wait.

Back and forth, Spike moved and sped up, going deeper and hitting his cock against the back of Wes' throat, who just moaned, relishing it. Angel's thumb was deeper inside him, pressing against his prostate, massaging it as he moved, until his hips stuttered and he grunted, Wes swallowing him down as his release flowed into Wes' mouth. Some escaped to the side, running down across Wes' reddened cheek, as Spike slowly crawled off him.

"Good boy, Wes," Angel said, pushing himself a little deeper.

"Angel, *please*," he moaned, his voice strained as he tried to move his hips.

"What do you think, Spike?" Angel said, turning to the other vampire, sprawled on the bed to recover from his orgasm. "Think he's been a good enough boy?"

Wes whimpered, and Spike let out a winded chuckle.

"No complaints from me," he said, running his fingers through Wes' sweaty hair affectionately.

"Fair enough," Angel replied, suddenly flipping over onto his back, dragging Wes with him so Wes was straddling his hips.

Wes didn't even take the time to right himself from the vertigo; he was too far gone, too needy. He started slamming his hips down, taking Angel in as deep as his body would allow, straining, knowing he was probably going to throw out his back again but he didn't *care* because he was almost there, almost coming, if he could just move faster and harder.

He let out a moan, riding Angel hard.

"Fuck, I think we pushed him too far this time," Spike chuckled.

"Angel! God, Angel," Wes moaned, and just when he was sure he was going to come, Angel reached up and pinched the base of his cock, holding it back.

"Please! God, please, please, please," Wes whimpered, writhing faster, trying to come despite the fact that Angel wouldn't let him.

Then they were moving again, Angel rolling him over and fucking him on his back, slamming into him with all the vigour he'd held back, pounding into his body, stripping Wes' cock with a tight fist, Wes' knees hooked over his shoulders.

Wes couldn't form words, could only moan and gasp out hitching sobs as his head exploded, his cock shooting thick streams across his chest and Angel's, his body spasming.

Angel thrust again and again, and Wes' prostate was being battered, drawing his orgasm out impossibly long, until finally Angel seated himself as deeply as he could, and grunted his release.

After a moment, he rolled to the side, breathing hard.

Wes was still panting, boneless, in the middle of the bed.

"Think you wore him out," Spike murmured, sliding up against Wes' shoulder and wrapping an arm around him.

"I'm gonna fuck you again in the morning, Wes," Angel said, curling up against Wes' other side.

"God, please, yes," Wes murmured, closing his eyes.

"And then Spike's gonna fuck you."

"Happy to," Spike grinned.

"And then I'm gonna fuck you again."

"Sounds great," Wes muttered sleepily.

"You know what we need?" Spike said across Wes' chest.

"What?" Angel asked.

"A bigger vibrator. That'll *really* drive him starkers."

Wes moaned.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wesleyfanfiction.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=962>  



End file.
